shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Braithwaite
Character Morgan Tippett is quiet, polite and slightly geeky. In fact, she spends a lot of time worrying that she is too bookish and nerdy. She is a very capable and resourceful nurse who has quickly ascended through the ranks; at only 24 she is already trained as a theatre nurse. Morgan is fascinated by surgery and has an almost encyclopaedic knowledge of the cases she has worked on. A little dreamy and awkward in her private life, Morgan spends a lot of her time admiring potential suitors from afar. Despite being coy and self-conscious, those who take the time to get to know Morgan will find that she is warm and loyal with a quirky sense of humour. She is an accomplished graphic artist, living out the sadness that her parents were killed by a drunk driver, through her graphic novels and her alter-ego Lily Scorpion. Relationship with Joey Morgan first met Joey Henderson at university where they did their nursing degrees together. Sharing his goofy, well-meaning zest for medicine, Morgan soon developed an infatuation for Joey - although she was never brave enough to act on it. Morgan always considered Joey to be a kindred spirit, and was pleased to find him working at Shortland Street. However her confidence has taken a knock since she discovered that Joey was the Ferndale Strangler, who had killed several of her hospital colleagues. Morgan began a relationship with Joey Henderson but found that he wasnt able to cope with a sexual relationship. The rest of Joeys story is sad history, but after his death and the revelation that he was the Ferndale Strangler, Morgan left Shortland Street abruptly on the 5th of March 2008. Return to Ferndale Morgan made a surprise return to Ferndale in May. She turned up at El Rancho to buy pictures drawn by Joey that Kieran had been selling on the internet. Relationship with Gerald After a rocky start back, Morgan settled back in Ferndale and bonded with Gerald Tippett. On May 16, 2008, she made an embarrassing mistake during a conversation with Gerald by suggesting they should have no-strings-attached casual sex. Morgan was paired with Gerald by Kieran when he invited them to join him and Libby at rave where ecstasy was consumed by Kieran, Morgan and later Gerald. Morgan and Gerald were on a high and kissed passionately that lead a relationship. In early June Gerald lost his virginity to Morgan and dated for some months. Gerald realised he's asexual (not sexually attracted to anyone) suggested Morgan find someone else, so she had a one night stand with Hunter McKay. Gerald dumped Morgan in August when he learnt of a group for asexuals. In September Morgan met a guy called Jesse at the I.V. and was left feeling humiliated when she found out that he was asexual like Gerald. Relationship with Hunter During her relationship with Gerald, Morgan had a one night stand with Hunter McKay. Following the supposed death of Justine Jones in September, Morgan comforted Hunter and the two ended up kissing. On the 19th November, it was Hunters birthday. It was also the same day Morgan dumped Hunter because he couldn't stop talking about Morgan being broke and buying him things. An angered Morgan told him she was put up a Level after Maia and Ethan were her recommendations, making her a Level 3 Nurse, which meant she could stay in New Zealand and ditch the job offer in Dubai. Surragate Pregnancy In 2009 Morgan became an illegal surrogate for her infertile friends, Cindy and Trent. New Zealand law prohibits a woman who has not had children before from becoming a surrogate mother. While impersonating Cindy, Morgan flew to Wellington (the show is based in Auckland), with Trent and underwent IVF treatment. As Cindy had had her previous IVF treatments in Auckland, the Wellington staff didn't know what she looked like, making it easy for Morgan to impersonate her). Morgan has since found out that the IVF treatment she received was successful. Currently, members of staff at Shortland Street hospital are trying to guess who the father is - Gerald or Hunter (as they do not know anything about her surrogacy). Hunter and Gerald both know about the illegal pregnancy, they got in a little fight with Cindy and Trent (baby's parents) when Morgan was having an ultrasound, leading to her sending them all out of the room. Morgan found out she is expecting triplets. When they found out that Morgan was having triplets, Cindy and Trent wanted to abort one of the babys, while Morgan found this highly Immoral and decided she would have to keep the babies and raise them with Gerald. She went into labour at 31 weeks pregnant. Marriage to Gerald Morgan and Gerald reignited their romance and married in order to give the triplets a stable upbringing, however Morgan decided to give the triplets back to Cindy and Trent, and she and Gerald separated. Nicole Miller In late 2009 Nicole Miller arrived in Ferndale and revealed she was Morgan's half sister. This came as a great shock to Morgan who had believed Nicole was in love with her and stalking her. Death Morgan was killed on the 16th December 2009 after [Mitchell ran her over